The present invention relates to a device for feeding pile warp yarns for pile fabric looms, having a pile warp beam, a feed roller for removing the pile warp yarns from the pile warp beam, and a guide roller for the pile warp yarns arranged between the pile warp beam and the shed-forming mechanism of the loom.
In known arrangements of this type, the pile warp yarns pass from the pile warp beam over one or more feed rollers and one or more guide rollers, arranged, in the direction of transport of the pile warp yarns, behind the feed rollers to the shed-forming mechanism. The guide rollers are arranged below the feed rollers and spaced from them. In case of a break in the warp yarns, the operator must reach in the region between the feed and guide rollers and between the pile warp yarns in order to be able to correct the break in the yarn. This reaching through the pile warp yarns necessarily results in a lateral displacement of the warp yarns. This lateral displacement in its turn effects an increase in the tension of the pile warp yarns concerned. As a result of the increased tension in the warp yarns, the loops are thereby drawn back in whole or in part. This results in a weaving defect which can scarcely be eliminated.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a device or an arrangement for the feeding of the pile warp yarns in which said disadvantage is avoided by the simplest possible means. The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is Swiss Patent No. 492,051.